1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal and a control method of a mobile terminal.
2. Background
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals may become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and/or receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals may be mobile terminals and/or stationary terminals. The mobile terminals may be handheld terminals and/or vehicle mount terminals according to whether users may personally carry the terminals. Terminals including mobile terminals may provide an increased number of complex and various functions.